Przeprowadzka
by Piegowata
Summary: Kagami i Aomine rozpoczynają życie pod jednym dachem, jednak wspólne mieszkanie nie jest takie łatwe.
1. Chapter 1

Kagami zadowolony postawił ostatnie pudło w salonie, niedługo zrobi się tutaj głośno. Przypuszczał, że Aomine nie należy do bezproblemowych współlokatorów, dlatego tak długo zwlekał z decyzję, ostatecznie wygrała tęsknota, gdy nie mogli widzieć się codziennie, z powodu odległości dzielącej ich uniwersytety. Chłopak zaczął rozpakowywać kartony zastanawiając się, gdzie też podział się Daiki. Wysłał go tylko na chwilę do sklepu by kupił coś na kolację, kiedy był zdecydowany by do niego zadzwonić, drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem.

- O już skończyłeś - zauważył Daiki - dzięki za pomoc. Kolację podano - ręczył mu reklamówkę i z głośnym westchnieniem opadł na kanapę. Taiga zajrzał do środka i zmarszczył brwi.

- Twoja pomoc jest nieoceniona, ale możesz mi powiedzieć co zrobimy z dziesięcioma opakowaniami lodów?

- Ja BARDZO lubię lody - powiedział Aomine wyszczerzając zęby w szerokim uśmiechu, dzięki czemu miał okazję zapoznać się bliżej z pięścią swojego partnera.

- Nawet ty musisz mieć jakieś granice zboczenia - warknął Kagami próbując ukryć rumieniec na twarzy.

- Naprawdę? Nigdy jeszcze na nie nie natrafiłem.

* * *

- Taiga, nie widziałeś moich por... - Aomine zamilkł widząc groźny wyraz twarzy chłopaka. Kagami rozpakowywał właśnie ostatnie pudło, z którego powyrzucał wszystkie uwielbiane przez Daikiego gazetki, na samej górze leżał najnowszy numer, z którego uśmiechała się cycata blondynka.

- Czego nie widziałem? - dopytywał się Kagami.

- Emmm moich por...poradników - Wydukał Daiki, przeklinając w głowie własną głupotę.

- Poradników, nie pornoli? Czyli mogę to wyrzucić, pewnie jakimś cudem przez przypadek znalazło się w twoich rzeczach - stwierdził Taiga wrzucając wszystkie czasopisma do worka i kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Aomine zrezygnowany poczochrał się głowie. Lepiej się nie odzywać, Kagami jak chce to potrafi być naprawdę groźny. Dobrze, że najlepsze albumy schował w szafie z butami.

* * *

- Ej Daiki, wstawaj, bo się spóźnisz. Wołam cię już dziesięć minut. - narzekał Kagami stojąc nad chłopakiem, który pod jego nieobecność rozwalił się na całym łóżku i teraz z błogim uśmiechem na ustach wtulał twarz w poduszkę Taigi obśliniając ją nieznacznie.

- Wiesz - wymamrotał Aomine wciąż nie otwierając oczu - mógłbyś mnie budzić w przyjemniejszy sposób.

- Wtedy byś w ogóle nie wstał.

- Ty też nie, już ja bym się o to postarał - parsknął Daiki unikając pięści, która wystrzeliła w jego stronę. Nim Kagami zdołał zareagować już leżał pod Aomine, który trzymał jego nadgarstki w mocnym uścisku. - masz zamiar bić mnie za każdym razem jak powiem coś takiego? - zapytał z rozbrajającym uśmiechem i pocałował go w szyję - co prawda nie mam nic przeciwko odrobinie przemocy, ale nie chciałbym, żebyś sobie zrobił krzywdę. - kolejny pocałunek złożył mu na brzuchu, drażniąc się z nim zaczepił nosem o guzik od spodni, następnie musnął jego usta własnymi wargami i wstał przeciągając się jak lew.

- Wstajesz? - zdołał tylko wydukać Kagami.

- Rozczarowany? - brwi chłopaka uniosły się tak wysoko, że zginęły pod granatową czupryną. Aomine wyszedł z pokoju wesoło pogwizdując zostawiając Taigę samego z bijącym sercem i przekonaniem, że Akashi przy Daikim jest tylko słodkim niemowlęciem. - idziesz na śniadanie, czy mam jeść sam?!

- Udław się!

Odpowiedział mu tylko stłumiony chichot.

* * *

Kagami uśmiechnął się stojąc pod prysznicem, ciepła woda odprężała i zmywała zmęczenie całego dnia. Dzisiejszy trening był ciężki, tego właśnie oczekiwał i czuł ogromną satysfakcję. Wszystko zaczęło się układać. Przeprowadzka Aomine wpłynęła na niego motywująco, chociaż wściekał się każdego dnia to za żadne skarby nie oddałby tych wspólnie spędzonych chwil.

- Czyżbyś myślał o mnie? - usłyszał tuż przy uchu rozbawiony śmiech Daikiego, który nie wiadomo kiedy wślizgnął się pod prysznic.

- Co ty robisz? - zapytał Taiga odwracając wzrok.

- Znudziło mi się czekanie na ciebie. - powiedział Aomine przysuwając się do niego bliżej - Więc? O czym tak myślałeś.

- O jutrzejszym obiedzie - burknął Kagami czerwieniąc się intensywnie.

- Oh, naprawdę? Sama myśl o nim tak cię podnieciła? - parsknął Daiki przejeżdżają palcami po jego nagiej skórze - rozumiem te jędrne piersi kurczaka, każdego mogę wyprowadzić z równowagi.

* * *

Okey, przyznam się, że wyszło gorzej niż myślałam, ale jak już coś tam naskrobałam to szkoda mi było, żeby wylądowało to w koszu.


	2. Chapter 2

- Mogę!

- Nie, nie możesz.

- Mogę!

- Połóż swój zgrabny tyłek z powrotem do łóżka. Jesteś chory, więc leżysz. - powiedział Aomine opatulając Taigę kołdrą - potrafię coś ugotować.

- Wodę na herbatę - bąknął Kagami opadając na poduszki. Ostatecznie i tak nie miał siły się z nim kłócić.

- To akurat nie najlepiej mi wychodzi... ej no nie rób takiej zrezygnowanej miny, trochę wiary.

- Niech ci będzie, pod twoją nieobecność ułożę sobie jakieś ładne epitafium. Powiedz rodzicom, że ich kocham, albo nie nie mów, głupio tak kłamać w ostatnich momentach swojego życia. Ale Kuroko możesz powiedzieć, taaaak Kuroko i te jego piękne oczy, aż żal, że nie zobaczę ich przed śmiercią i... ał, nie bij mnie debilu. - Kagami rozmasował bolącą głowę.

- Siedź cicho, aż tatuś Daiki przygotuje ci coś smacznego. - Aomine wypiął dumnie pierś i popatrzył z góry na swojego chłopaka. W jego spojrzeniu prócz wesołości widoczna była jeszcze źle ukrywana troska.

- Muszę cię rozczarować, nie możemy mieć dzieci, więc nie przyzwyczajaj się do miana ojca.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Człowiek z twoimi i moimi genami byłby tak zajebisty, że świat by tego nie wytrzymał.

- Nie do końca to miałem na myśli - zaśmiał się pod nosem Kagami, ale Daiki już wyparował z pokoju i teraz co chwilę z kuchni dobiegały soczyste przekleństwa. Chłopak nakrył głowę kołdrą w nadziei na odrobinę snu. Ciekawe, czy będzie to bardziej jadalne od eksperymentów Himuro.

* * *

Aomine ziewając poczłapał otworzyć drzwi, w które ktoś intensywnie walił. Kagami natomiast nieprzytomnym wzrokiem rozglądał się z swoimi bokserkami, kto do cholery postanowił odwiedzić ich w środku nocy?

- Taiga, nie to żebym miał coś przeciwko, ale właśnie atakują mnie wielkie cycki! - Kagami migiem wciągną dresowe spodnie i jak strzała pomknął w kierunku drzwi wpadając do przedpokoju. Aomine leżał rozpłaszczony na podłodze i z wielkim uśmiechem patrzył na Alex siedzącą na nim okrakiem. Zaraz, zaraz Alex?! Kagami przystanął oszołomiony. Co, dlaczego, jak i przede wszystkim: po co Alex się tutaj zmaterializowała? Żeby molestować Daikiego? Mało prawdopodobne, oprócz koszykówki Kagami i ona nie mają wspólnych zainteresowań.

- Ah, więc to jest twój chłopak? - bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała kobieta zbliżając swoją twarz do Aomine.

- Złaź z niego - fuknął Kagami - a ty durniu nie śliń się na jej widok i nie szczerz się tak.

- Lubie, kiedy jesteś zazdrosny - puścił mu oczko Daki, ale wstał z podłogi.

- Co tutaj robisz, Alex? - zapytał czerwonowłosy, gdy kobieta uwiesiła mu się na szyi.

- Jaki niemiły - naburmuszyła się ściskając go mocno w pasie - stęskniłam się oczywiście, a poza tym chciałam zobaczyć człowieka, który ujarzmił mojego Taigę.

- Oh, no nie wiem, czy ujarzmił to dobre określenie, on nadal lubi pokazywać pazury, zwłaszcza, kiedy...

- Milcz! - warknął Kagami robiąc się cały czerwony na twarzy. Ze strachem stwierdził, że ta dwójka właśnie wymienia rozbawione spojrzenia. Czyżby nawiązali nić porozumienia? Źle, bardzo źle, jak zaczną współpracować to jego noce już nigdy nie będą spokojne. Dlaczego on zawsze musi poznawać dziwnych ludzi, czy ci normalni gdzieś tam istnieją?

* * *

Kagami obudził się, gdy pierwsze promienie słońca wpadły przez niezasłonięte okno. Leżał jednak spokojnie, z zamkniętymi oczami w oczekiwaniu na codzienny rytuał Aomine. Po chwili Daiki rzeczywiście podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i nawet przez zaciśnięte powieki Taiga mógł wyczuć na sobie jego wzrok. Uspokoił oddech, przecież nie może się zdradzić.

Daiki siedział w bezruchu patrząc na śpiącą twarz partnera. W jego włosach odbijały się bordowo-złote refleksy, a poranne słońce padające na jego twarz sprawiało, że rzęsy okalające zamknięte powieki rzucały cienie na jego policzki. Przez chwilę pozwolił sobie rozkoszować się tym widokiem. Taiga nie jest nawet świadom jak dużo daje mu siły, jak jego obecność motywuje i uspokaja.

Kagami poczuł dłoń chłopaka na swoim policzku. Jego dotknięcie, zaledwie muśnięcie sprawiało wrażenie jakby dotykał skarbu, najcenniejszej rzeczy na świecie. Dłonie drżały kiedy przejechał palcami po wargach Taigi by potem zatopić się w lekko szorstkich, czerwonych włosach. Aomine pochylił się i złożył pocałunek na jego czole, po czym troskliwie poprawił mu kołdrę i bezszelestnie wyszedł z pokoju. Kagami westchnął cicho, naprawdę miał ochotę go zatrzymać, nie pozwolić mu wyjść z mieszkania i biegać, zaciągnąć do łóżka... ale wiedział, że nie może. Aomine byłby zażenowany, a może nawet i zły. Wkładał dużo energii w to by ukryć swoje uczucia, a przynajmniej by nie okazywać ich tak oczywisty sposób. Ale dla każdego, kto na niego spojrzał było to jasne, Aomine Daiki już dawno oddał swoje serce i wcale nie oczekuje jego zwrotu, po za tym w zamian otrzymał inne, równie gorące, odważne i waleczne.


	3. Chapter 3

Aomine zmierzał do mieszkania sprężystym krokiem, pogwizdując przy tym cicho. Skończył zajęcia wcześniej, a Taiga powinien mieć dziś wolny dzień, może uda im się wyskoczyć na boisko. Zmrużył oczy, patrząc w słońce. Kagami z dnia na dzień był coraz lepszy, sprawiało mu dużą przyjemność granie przeciwko niemu i patrzenie jak się rozwija. Dzięki temu on sam też się zmieniał, nie tyle ze względu na swoją technikę, ale nastawienie do gry. Pogrążony w myślach i z uśmiechem na twarzy dotarł do mieszkania, gdzie Kagami siedział w salonie oparty o stos poduszek. Daiki zamarł, wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, zamknął i ponownie otworzył oczy.

- Co to do cholery jest? - krzyknął, gdy dotarło do niego, że to co widzi nie jest efektem jego chorych urojeń, czy pragnień (?) - Taiga, chciałbyś mi coś powiedzieć?

Kagami posłał mu karcące spojrzenie i przyłożył palec do ust. Teraz to Aomine się wkurzył nie na żarty, nikt nie będzie go uciszać. Jak to małe różowe coś, z żółtym smoczkiem w paszczy może bezkarnie okupować JEGO Taigę.

- Mnie nigdy nie nosiłeś na rękach - obruszył się Daiki, jednak już znacznie ciszej. Kagami przewrócił oczami.

- Bardzo śmieszne Panie Mistrzu Dowcipu, ale jak się zbudzi to ty będziesz go uspokajał - szepnął chłopak podchodząc do niego bliżej - podrap mnie w nos.

- Chyba cię powaliło.

- Swędzi mnie - wzruszył ramionami Taiga.

- Nie o tym mówię. Co to za dziecko? I niby jak miałbym je zabawiać, nie mam cycek.

- Na szczęście dzieci są bardziej rozwinięte niż ty i interesuje je coś więcej ponad to co można znaleźć pod bluzką, więc nie porównuj go do siebie. - stwierdził cierpko Kagami, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

- A, więc to ON, super mamy postęp, a skąd go masz? Zakładam, że nie dodają takich do paczki chipsów.

- Prawie, dają w zestawie z powiększoną colą - mruknął Taiga opadając z powrotem na kanapę.

- Co? - wydukał Aomine zastanawiając się czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

- Nic, spać mi się chce, darł się przez dwie godziny.

- Czy. Ty. Do. Jasnej. Cholery. Powiesz. Mi. Skąd. Masz. To. Dziecko? - warknął Aomine, akcentując każde słowo.

- Znalazłem pod drzwiami, więc zabrałem go do środka.

- Zabrałeś do środka? - powtórzył w ślad za nim Aomine, czując, że jego powszechnie znana "Aominowska" cierpliwość się kończy - to nie jest bezpański pies.

- Wiem, dlatego go zabrałem. Chyba nie myślisz, że wpuściłbym do domu wylęgarnie kleszczy.

- No jasne, że nie! Lepiej zabrać ze sobą małego zasrańca. Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? Przecież tu jest potrzebne łóżeczko, pieluchy, jakaś breja do jedzenia, butelka i... czekaj, dzwoniłeś na policję? Trzeba zadzwonić i... - jego monolog został zagłuszony przez dźwięk dzwonka. Kagami z cichym westchnieniem ulgi, otworzył drzwi i podał dzieciaka kobiecie. Aomine stał ogłupiały patrząc jak nieznajoma kłania się i odchodzi.

- Kto to był? - zdołał z siebie wydusić.

- Nasza sąsiadka. Codziennie mijamy ją, jak idzie na spacer z "małym zasrańcem", a wczoraj jak oboje wracaliśmy z zakupów poprosiła nas o opiekę nad dzieckiem - powiedział Taiga, po raz kolejny tłumiąc ziewnięcie. Poczochrał Daikiego po granatowych włosach i opadł na kanapę - mógłbyś bardziej zwracać uwagę na to co się dzieje wokół ciebie.

- Nienawidzę cię! - warknął Aomine, ale chłopak już go nie słyszał, śpiąc sobie w najlepsze.

* * *

- Dzień dobry, wcześnie dzisiaj wstałeś - powiedział wesoło Daiki, wparowując do kuchni i siadając przy kuchennym stole. Kagami przemilczał to nazbyt entuzjastyczne powitanie i postawił przed nim talerz ze śniadaniem - o tosty, dawno ich nie jadłem... ciągle ty gotujesz, może jutro ja wstanę i...

- Nie, dzięki, cenię sobie swoje zdrowie - przerwał mu Taiga, marszcząc brwi - co się stało?

- Nic. - padła natychmiastowa odpowiedz.

- Zepsułeś coś?

- Nie.

- Chcesz powiesić na ścianie cycki z ich właścicielką?

- Po co mi cycki, kiedy mam ciebie?

- Naćpałeś się? - Kagami podjął kolejną próbę rozszyfrowania dziwnego zachowania chłopaka.

- Co za brak wiary w moją miłość. - obruszył się Aomine, ale wciąż desperacko próbował się uśmiechać.

- Ostatni raz się tak zachowywałeś, kiedy... Twoja matka przyjeżdża? - bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

- Powiedz, że mnie nie ma! - krzyknął błagalnie Daiki - że wyjechałem, jestem w szpitalu, albo porwali mnie kosmici.

- Jak tak dalej pójdzie to rzeczywiście wylądujesz w szpitalu, ale innym niż byś chciał. Nic z tego, nie mam zamiaru jej okłamywać.

- Proszę, błagam, ta kobieta jest straszna. Czy nie powinniśmy się wspierać w niebezpieczeństwie?

- Hymm, trzeba upiec ciasto.

- Taiga, czy ty mnie słuchasz?!

- Tak, najlepiej z truskawkami. - mamrotał pod nosem Kagami.

- Nigdy nie myślałem, że umrę tak młodo - skapitulował Daiki.


	4. Chapter 4

Oto przed wami, ostatni rozdział, dziękuję jeśli ktoś przetrwał do końca. Gość specjalny – Kise.

Daiki jest tutaj em no powiedzmy, że romantyczny, nie pasuje to i wali po oczach, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.

Co ważniejsze:

Dziękuję też Black, bo pokazała, że ff to nie tylko opowiadania, ale przede wszystkim ludzie się za nimi kryjący.

Ogromnie dziękuję Vinc, która powróciła ze swojego wygnania, mój rozum pojąć nie zdoła ile musiałaś się stresować i przeżywać to wszystko, co wcale takie straszne nie było.

* * *

- Łapy przy sobie- warknął Kagami, gdy poczuł silne ramiona oplatające go w tali – nie zostawiaj matki samej.

- Przecież nie jest sama, Kise się doskonale nią zajmuje, pewnie kobiecina już z trzy razy odpłynęła. - wymruczał Daiki droczą się z nim, wpychając ręce pod koszulkę i przygryzając płatek ucha - nie udawaj, sam posłałeś mi to spojrzenie.

- Jakie spojrzenie?

- Szybki. Sex. Łazienka. Teraz. - Aomine niemal dławił się ze śmiechu, wiedząc, że najprawdopodobniej zostałby już zdzielony po głowie i opieprzony od góry do dołu, ale teraz Taiga musi zachować ciszę, więc nie ma zbyt dużego pola do popisu.

- Nie, to był wzrok: Siedź. Na. Dupie. Durna. Pało. I. Nie. Oblewaj. Mnie. Więcej. Kawą.

- Och, naprawdę, tak mi przykro – jego ręka szybko uporała się z guzikiem dżinsów – co za szczęście, że tylko twoje słowa nie oddają tego czego chcesz.

- Zdychaj.

- Znalazłem! - Oboje jak na komendę odskoczyli od siebie. Odetchnęli jednak z ulga na widok Kise.

- Nie strasz mnie tak debilu, już myślałem, że...

- Są w łazience proszę pani, sekszą się, więc nie będę im przeszkadzać – po czym zamknął drzwi, usłyszeli jeszcze jego szybkie kroki, gdy wracał do salonu.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego ja go jeszcze nie zabiłem? - zapytał Daiki, a żyłka na skroni zaczęła mu niebezpiecznie pulsować.

- Nie znajduję na to żadnego racjonalnego wytłumaczenia, ale już dawno chciałem wypróbować ten tasak co leży w kuchni. - rzucił od niechcenia Kagami, doprowadzając się do porządku

- Postanowione ty zagadujesz, ja wale.

- Ty zawsze walisz – zamilkł na widok groźnego spojrzenia, którym obdarzył go Daiki – okey, okey, ale postaraj się za bardzo nie zabrudzić kanapy.

* * *

Aomine leżał w ciemnościach obracając w dłoni mały, okrągły przedmiot, wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów i schował go bezpiecznie pod poduszką. Siląc się na nonszalancję przejechał dłonią po nagich plecach Kagamiego, który wybudzony ze snu wydał pomruk niezadowolenia.

- Jeśli obudziłeś mnie tylko dlatego, że chcesz seksu to obiecuje, że cię zabije. Kise leży pod drzwiami, więc weź go sobie.

- Mój tyłek należy tylko do mnie – krzyknął blondyn zza drzwi – i dlaczego do cholery śpię na podłodze?

Aomine zrezygnowany zwiesił głowę. Mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa wstał z łóżka. Po chwili słychać było oburzony krzyk Kise i trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

- Już go nie ma- powiedział dumny, wracając do pokoju.

- Przykre, a więc nici z nocnych zabaw.

- Nie mów jakbym myślał tylko o jednym – burknął Daiki

- Myślisz tylko o jednym.

- Racja, ale teraz mnie wysłuchaj.

Kagami podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i z cierpiętniczą miną przetarł zaspane oczy. Aomine usiadł na łóżku i wyciągnąwszy go uprzednio spod poduszki pokazał chłopakowi pierścionek, bardziej przypominający srebrną obrączkę.

-Wyjdziesz za mnie? - wyjąkał w końcu zachrypniętym głosem.

- Nigdy w życiu. - padła błyskawiczna odpowiedz. Daiki natychmiast stał się całkowicie czerwony i cofnął rękę. - żartowałem, to za tą cycatą laskę co ją obłapiałeś wzrokiem dziś rano. Zapamiętaj, nie molestujemy w myślach kobiet.

- To ja może jeszcze rozważę te oświadczyny...

* * *

Spróbowałam, było sporo zabawy, ale chyba nie nadaję się do wesołych historyjek, więc zostawiam to Wam, tym, którzy potrafią to robić i robią to dobrze, a ja zabiorę się za coś bardziej w moim stylu. Do zobaczenia.


End file.
